Pour une amie
by Mohn
Summary: Ron est tourmenté: il ne sait pas quoi faire de son amour envers Hermione. Doit-il rester l'ami ou se déclarer au risque de la perdre ? L'aide d'Harry lui sera précieuse. RonxHermione Ron/Harry/Hermione Friendship


Pour une amie :

Le rouquin plaqua sa tête entre ses mains, désespéré. Voilà plusieurs heures qu'il ruminait ses sombres pensées dans tous les sens, rien à y faire : il restait bloqué, se confrontant à un mur. Les deux seules issues qui lui restaient étaient bouchées. Ou plutôt, il n'osait pas y faire face. Car dans les deux cas, il y avait un risque qu'il souffre. Et il n'était pas assez courageux pour ça.

Ron Weasley se laissa tomber sur son lit, seul dans ce petit dortoir de Gryffondor. Il faisait beau, très beau même : le soleil illuminait le parc de Poudlard de ses rayons, les herbes folles décorant l'école étaient colorées d'un vert vif étourdissant. C'était un temps radieux où personne ne souhaitait s'enfermer dans une salle de cours. D'ailleurs, la chaleur printanière et le temps radieux laissait aux élèves la joie de profiter d'un week-end ensoleillé. Mais le dernier garçon des Weasley n'avait pas suivi ses amis et étaient resté dans sa chambre à se casser la tête avec ses pensées : Harry passait du temps avec sa sœur et Hermione s'était une fois de plus enfermée dans la bibliothèque.

Il eut un petit sourire à cette pensée : lorsque la perspective de cette douce après-midi de libre leur avait été parvenue, ils s'étaient dit qu'ils pourraient passer un peu de temps ensemble, avec Neville et Luna peut-être. Avec toutes ses histoires qui les poursuivaient chaque année, ils l'avaient bien mérité. Mais leur studieuse amie avait écartée cette idée en leur lançant sur un ton sévère :

- Faites ce que vous voulez, moi je vais réviser.

- Encore ?! avaient soupiré à l'unisson les deux garçons.

- Vous ne viendrez pas pleurnicher lorsque vous raterez les examens de fin d'année !

Et elle les avait laissés seuls. Devant l'air penaud de son meilleur ami, il l'avait laissé profiter de la douce présence de Ginny, prétextant qu'il devait un peu travailler au dortoir s'il ne voulait pas obtenir un D aux évaluations. Harry l'avait dévisagé avec suspicion mais était tout de même parti avec sa petite amie, laissant le Weasley seul.

Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé dans ce dortoir sombre où il entendait derrière les fenêtres les rires des autres élèves. Soucieux, balloté entre ses sentiments et ses doutes. Ses envies et ses peurs. Il avait un choix à faire. Un choix compliqué, et il se refusait à trouver une solution. Par lâcheté peut-être. Ou par crainte.

- Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu devrais venir, le temps est splendide !

L'interpellé tourna lentement la tête en direction de la voix et se releva brutalement. Harry était entré en poussant violemment la porte. Il dévisagea son ami avec circonspection, puis un sourire amusé élargit ses lèvres :

- Je m'en doutais. Ron Weasley qui travaille, c'était trop beau ! marmonna l'Elu, moqueur.

Mais l'air soucieux qu'arborait son meilleur ami l'empêcha de faire d'autres commentaires. Harry s'assit sur le lit de Ron sans plus de cérémonie et le fixa avec attention. Le rouquin n'arriva pas à dissimuler son sourire soulagé : Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à son ami lorsque ses sourcils se plissaient de cette façon et que le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor le fixait de cette manière. Il savait qu'il était prêt à l'écouter. Et il n'aurait pas de mal à se confier : tout ce qu'il dirait ne sortirait pas de cette pièce.

- J'ai un ami, qui a un problème… un gros problème.

Les lèvres d'Harry se formèrent en un rictus ironique. Un ami, vraiment ? Il pensait sincèrement que ça pouvait marcher avec lui, son presque-frère depuis leurs onze ans ? Mais bon, si il voulait jouer au chat et à la souris, soit.

- Et quel est le problème de cet « ami » ?

Ron hésita quelques instants à répondre, ses joues se colorant d'une masse rougeâtre peu discrète. Il avait complètement confiance en Harry, son meilleur ami avec lequel il avait tout partagé ses cinq dernières années. Son compagnon de farce, son premier vrai ami, celui avec qui il avait partagé les aventures les plus folles et qui l'avait aidé à se dépêtrer de bon nombres de situations. Mais de cette situation-ci, de cette aventure qui était cette fois la sienne… Il ne savait pas si Harry pourrait l'aider. Mais il avait tellement besoin de se confier…

- Et bien tu vois, cet ami, il a une meilleure amie qu'il connait depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Et… il ressentirait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux à son égard.

Après ses révélations, le Weasley ne put s'empêcher de détourner la tête en rougissant, évitant de croiser le regard du Potter. Ce dernier continuait de le fixer, tout d'abord légèrement étonné et surpris, puis en souriant encore plus largement, presque attendri. Alors comme ça Ron était amoureux d'Hermione ? Il en aurait mis sa main au feu, mais voir le garçon se dévoiler si sincèrement à lui le surprenait. Surtout qu'Harry pensait qu'il ne se rendait lui-même pas compte de ses sentiments à l'égard de leur jolie amie.

- Je vois. Et depuis combien de temps est-il amoureux d'elle ?

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre, dans un soupir :

- Je ne sais pas. Depuis sa quatrième année. Voir sa cinquième. Ce n'est pas très précis. Quoi qu'il en soit, il l'a accepté cette année.

- Je ne vois pas de gros problèmes là-dedans…

Ron soupira une seconde fois et se laissa retomber sur le lit, ses cheveux roux ébouriffés lui tombant sur le visage et masquant ses rougeurs. Il passa avec nonchalance un bras devant ses yeux et commença à marmonner :

- Le problème… C'est que justement, elle est sa meilleure amie. Ils se connaissent presque par cœur, s'apprécient dans la mesure du possible, malgré leurs nombreuses disputes. Et il a peur de perdre cette amitié si précieuse en lui avouant ses sentiments. Et si jamais elle ne l'aimait pas ? Qu'elle le repousse ? Ce serait impossible de reprendre leur relation là où ils l'avaient laissé. Pour lui, comme pour elle. Mais toutefois…Il n'a pas le courage de continuer de faire semblant, de jouer au meilleur ami un peu lourd et maladroit. Et surtout… Il n'aura pas le courage de la voir partir avec un autre, de la voir tomber amoureuse et de la soutenir dans cette épreuve. Ce sera trop dur, et il n'aurait plus qu'à s'effacer. Cet ami est bien trop égoïste pour souhaiter qu'elle soit heureuse sans lui, mais pas assez masochiste pour se laisser mourir en silence.

Harry resta silencieux, se mordant la lèvre pour cacher son trouble. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Ron retournerait le problème à ce point, réfléchissant sans relâche aux solutions préférables pour qu'ils soient tous les deux heureux. Ce dernier releva doucement la tête vers lui et marmonna, les yeux brillant et la voix rauque

- Que doit-il faire ? Que dois-je faire Harry ?

Plongé dans son désespoir et ses problèmes, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il venait justement de se trahir. Mais l'Elu ne releva pas. Au contraire, un pauvre sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eut quelques minutes plus tôt avec sa meilleure amie.

Il était rentré dans la bibliothèque sans gros sabot, quittant Ginny, inquiète pour son frère et leur amie, sur le pas de la porte. Il avait trouvé Hermione assise à une table, seule, tournant les pages d'un livre à une vitesse folle. Harry s'était installé en face d'elle, fixant son visage avec attention. Elle s'était mordue la lèvre inférieure, si bien que quelques gouttelettes de sangs perlèrent sur ses lèvres charnues. Ses sourcils étaient bien trop plissés pour qu'elle soit concentrée sur l'ouvrage, et elle tournait les pages beaucoup trop vite pour pouvoir les lire.

- Hermione Granger qui ne travaille pas. C'est un comble… avait-il murmuré en riant.

La jeune fille avait sursauté à l'entente de sa voix et l'avait réprimandé gentiment en souriant.

- Je suppose que toi, tu n'es pas là pour réviser, avait-elle marmonné dans un soupir amusé.

- Non, avait-il avoué. Je me demandais juste ce qui n'allait pas.

Elle avait refermé le livre, trop sèchement au goût d'Harry. Hermione s'était penchée vers lui et lui avait demandé des précisions : elle avait affirmé avec virulence que tout allait très bien dans le meilleur des mondes, ce à quoi son ami avait répliqué que son agacement et son trouble depuis plusieurs jours était plus que visible, et que surtout, il s'était inquiété pour elle. Elle avait rougi, puis dans un soupir condescendant avait avoué :

- Je… Je m'inquiète pour Ron. Il est étrange ces derniers temps : il ne me parle plus, ou seulement par monosyllabes, ne mange presque rien et parait tout le temps préoccupé. Il est distant avec moi et fuit mon regard et ma présence. Je me demande si… s'il n'est pas en colère contre moi ou s'il ne voit pas quelqu'un en cachette.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en soit rendu compte, ses yeux s'étaient embués de larmes. Harry s'était immédiatement levé et s'était posé derrière elle, la tenant fermement par les épaules pour qu'elle se reprenne, consolant du mieux qu'il le pouvait sa sœur de cœur. Elle s'était alors immédiatement retournée vers lui et avait enfoncé son visage dans le torse de son meilleur ami, agrippant avec force les pans de sa veste, en sanglotant :

- J'ai peur Harry… Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste… et je ne veux pas qu'il soit amoureux d'une autre fille.

Harry s'était souvenu brièvement du froid qui était né entre ses deux amis au milieu de l'année, lorsque Ron s'était entiché de Lavande Brown. Elle avait été tellement vexée, tellement en colère… Il ne pouvait pas supporter une énième dispute de la part de ses amis, ni le fait qu'il soit malheureux. Et s'il devait jouer l'entremetteur pour qu'ils soient heureux, il le ferait.

Maintenant il était là à essayer de trouver les bons mots pour soutenir son meilleur ami. En soit, la situation était plutôt cocasse…

Le brun donna un bon coup dans l'épaule de son ami et le rassura d'un sourire :

- Si ton prétendu « ami » ne discute pas de la situation avec sa meilleure amie, il ne pourra jamais avoir les réponses à ses questions.

- Tu crois ? Mais si…

- Et qui te dit qu'elle ne ressent pas la même chose pour lui ?

Ron baissa la tête, semblant réfléchir. Les propos d'Harry étaient justes et pendant quelques secondes, il se sentit stupide d'avoir chamboulé son esprit pour en arriver à une conclusion aussi simple. Toutefois, il n'était pas convaincu et la peur planait à nouveau dans son cœur :

- Elle le prend pour un idiot, et récemment elle était très énervée contre lui.

- Ton ami est un peureux.

Le rouquin baissa les yeux, honteux. Il le savait parfaitement, mais l'entendre de la bouche de son meilleur ami, le courageux Harry Potter… ça faisait mal.

- S'il a peur de se prendre une claque dans la figure, il peut attendre et choisir le meilleur moment pour la séduire. Mais il se peut que son attitude, liée à ses peurs, ait blessée sa meilleure amie.

Le Weasley leva immédiatement les yeux vers l'Elu, éberlué. Hermione ? Blessée par son attitude ? Qu'avait-il fait pour lui faire du mal ? Il avait simplement essayé de se –et la- préserver de ses questionnements.

Ne lui laissant pas le loisir de réfléchir, Harry se leva et désigna la porte du menton, les bras croisé contre son torse, et marmonna dans un sourire :

- Va t'excuser. Elle n'attend que ça.

Ron eut à son tour un sourire qui fendit son visage et se leva, donna une grande tape dans le dos de son meilleur ami en signe de remerciement et courut hors du dortoir pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie à la bibliothèque.

Harry le suivit jusqu'à la salle commune où il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, rapidement rejoint par Ginny qui le questionna d'un air amusé :

- Qu'as-tu dit à mon frère pour qu'il coure comme ça ? C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi rapide !

- Histoire de garçon, répondit l'Elu dans un clin d'œil.

Sa petite amie vient se loger sur les genoux du Potter et laissa tomber sa tête contre son épaule. Le sourire du brun se fit plus large et il pensa alors que si ses deux meilleurs amis ne se déclaraient pas aujourd'hui, ça ne saurait tarder... Et puis, ils avaient tout leur temps…


End file.
